


Autosexual

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [8]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Autosexual, Autosexuality, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: I'm back on my weird shit again.Basically, Paul is Autosexual. He is intensely sexually aroused by his own body. There is no one that turns him on more than himself. Ace is intrigued by this. Ace gets off on Paul getting off to himself while Paul gets off to himself and Ace getting off on him getting off on himself.Set in 1979





	Autosexual

It was a very dirty secret.

A very well kept secret.

Or so he thought.

Paul didn't even want Ace to know about this secret. It was far too embarrassing.

Paul was intensely aroused by his boyfriend and enjoyed messing around with him but no one could get him off better than himself.

Sex was never as good as masturbation for him.

Ace's fingers were talented and nimble and he worked hard to please Paul and it worked the majority of the time. Sadly there were some times where Paul could never finish no matter what the guitarist did to him.

Try as he must he just couldn't get off with his boyfriend without thinking of himself. He'd make silly excuses saying that he was stressed or tired but in actuality, he couldn't get in the groove no matter what he did.

To be completely honest, Ace just didn't do it for him as much as he did it for himself.

No one did really.

No one other than himself.

Oh God, how he loved himself.

What with his plump pouty lips, thick thighs, and tight ass. He was a dream come true. Anyone that he allowed to touch him was truly blessed.

Paul thought that he hid his little...''issue'' from Ace well but he forgot how perceptive and intelligent his boyfriend truly was.

Ace was sharp and quick to notice things that Paul desperately wished that he didn't.

One night Ace and Paul were snuggling and Ace was trying to get a little frisky. He kept running his fingers up and down Paul's thighs and kissing his face.

He peppered feather light kisses along Paul's cheeks and rubbed up and down the other man's back.

Ace stopped kissing him for a second to ask,''Hey...why don't you ever call me Paul?''

Paul went rigid against him. He was dreading this question.

Most of the people closest to Ace called him Paul, especially the people in his neighborhood. They only knew him as Paul Frehley.

It just didn't feel right for Paul to call his boyfriend Paul as well. It was awkward. Especially since he did moan that name from time to time...but never with Ace in mind.

''Um...'' Paul fumbles to answer.

The look in Ace's eyes was mischievous. It made Paul very nervous. What was Ace up to? That look was never a good sign. Paul put his guard up just in case Ace did something completely ridiculous.

Ace smirks and cups Paul's ass, he ruts against Paul's thigh a little and moans,''Please baby...moan my name for me? My given name? Please?''

Paul's lip quivered and he struggled to do it. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and imagine himself in front of the full-length mirror that was next to his bed.

He shivered and whimpered,''Oh Paul...''

He felt as though he'd die from embarrassment.

Ace snickers and moans,''Louder~''

''Paul...'' Paul moans again feeling himself harden at the thought of being naked in front of his full-length mirror stroking himself. The image was mesmerizing. He was fucking gorgeous,''Oh fuck...''

Ace snickers,''What? I'm not doing anything? Plus your eyes are closed...why are your eyes closed, Paulie? You thinkin' about someone else huh?''

Paul's eyes shoot open and he fumbles to answer,''N-No! I was just so embarrassed is all! This is so awkward! I've gotten so used to calling you Ace!''

Ace nods slowly his eyes in suspicious slits,''Mmm-hmm...''

Paul subconsciously looks at his reflection in the full-length mirror behind Ace. To his dismay, Ace moves to block his view.

Paul strains to see himself again he tries to be subtle but Ace's cackling lets him know that he was anything but subtle.

''Paulie...look at me.'' Ace demands crossing his arms.

Paul sighs and looks at his boyfriend who was now tsking and shaking his head.

''What?'' Paul hisses in embarrassment.

''You've got a fetish~'' Ace sings smiling.

''N-No I don't! What are you even talking about!?'' Paul practically screams.

''You've got the hots for yourself! Don't even try to lie about it doll! I caught you diddlin' yourself in front of that mirror a few days ago.'' Ace says nonchalantly.

Paul goes rigid and he goes on the defensive,''So what!? I like mirrors! Lookin' at myself turns me on! So what!? It's better than your fetishes! How can my mirror fetish be any worse than your piss play shit!?'

Ace rolls his eyes at the jab and says,''I'm not judging you Paulie...and it's so much more than a mirror fetish. You were literally moaning out your own name and kissing your reflection...''

''Shut up! SHUT UP!'' Paul shouts hiding his face with his hands. He looked as though he was going to start crying so Ace pulls him in for a hug but Paul snatches away and points toward the door,''Leave!''

Ace sighs,''I'm not leavin' Paulie...I want you to know that your kink is safe with me and I was hoping that we could incorporate it in our play time...''

Paul shakes his head defiantly still pointing at the door.

Ace sighs and says,''Please Paulie? Please...You can trust me...It's actually really hot to me. I get off on you touching yourself...and the idea of you getting a lot of pleasure without me is really really hot...I like how you drive yourself wild. It's a new kink for me you could say...my new hobby is watching you get off to yourself...''

Paul turns it over in his head and mumbles,''And the idea of you getting off on me getting off to myself makes me kind of hot...''

Ace nods with a goofy grin,''So let's do it! It'll be like I'm not here...''

Paul nods and does just that. He slowly gets undressed and admires himself in the mirror. He runs his hands up and down his chest and gently tweaks his nipples a few times.

His breath catches as his hand travels south. His cock is already half hard and the contact makes him shiver. He watches as his cock grows in his hand. He pumps his fist a few times before going to his bedside table and getting out some lube.

He wastes no time lubing up his cock and stroking himself in front of the mirror. His mouth falls slack a little.

He nearly jumps when Ace snatches up the lube beside him for himself.

Paul had gotten so lost in his own reflection that he forgot that Ace was even there.

Paul gets on his knees, his back straight as he continues to gawk at his naked body. He pumps his cock faster. He knew he wasn't going to last. He never could while alone.

He always knew the best ways to touch himself. He always knew all the ways to make himself come nearly instantly.

He knew his body inside and out and he loved making love to himself more than anything in the world.

He lost himself in his ministrations. He let out low moans of his own name and he rocked back and forward into his fist. He knows that he is dangerously close to the edge.

He gasps as he feels his orgasm approach.

His feelings of arousal increase when he hears Ace let out a long cry of his name from the bed. He can hear the springs creak under Ace as his boyfriend comes undone behind him.

The sound of Ace losing it along with the way his reflection looks in the mirror makes Paul go over the edge. Paul watches as he spills over on his hand.

After a few moments of silence Ace hums from the bed,''I could get used to this...''

Paul couldn't help but grin.

He thought that if Ace found out about this, their sex life would be as good as dead and the guitarist would make fun of him and deny him his pleasure.

Paul didn't for a second consider that the guitarist would do just the opposite.

Ace was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this last night. I honestly do not know how XD Probably because Paul seems so enamored by his own reflection majority of the time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
